Pleasure and Pain
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Edward leaves and NM, Bella wants revenge. She is found by Ciaus, Athenadora and Jane. My attempt at a Dark Bella fic. Bella/Jane femslash. AU, Dark Themes. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Pleasure and Pain**

Ch. 1: Reborn

BPOV

"It will be as if I never existed," were the last words Edward had spoken before he turned and ran into the forest at vampire speed.

At first, as I looked in the direction that he fled, there was a ripple in my chest; almost like my heart made a half-assed attempt to break. The sadness of losing the so-called love of my life, my mate, never came. Instead, images of our time together flashed through my mind and what I had seen caused unending waves of rage to well up from the center of my being. The realization that I'd let that pompous prick rob me of my power just sent me over the edge and something in me snapped.

"FUCK YOU, YOU COWARD! I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN ONE DAY AND YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED," I screamed in the vain hope that he was still close enough to hear me. I hadn't figured out how, but I'd have my revenge on Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and the rest of his family that were too weak to face a mere human.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt as though I was being watched. Casually I turned around then spotted three vampires; a man with white hair that looked about thirty, a woman will long raven black hair that was almost blue and a petite blonde girl that appeared to be a couple of years younger than me. The older pair wore midnight black cloaks while the girl's cloak was only a couple of shades lighter. All three had the blood-red eyes of human drinkers.

The smaller one smiled at me but after a couple of minutes she growled in frustration and looked ready to pounce on me. The only thing that stopped her was the man placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. He was the one I pegged as the leader of this group. Something about him was familiar but I couldn't place it at the time, so I ignored it and chose to do something unexpected.

I was going to make the vampire change me. There was little doubt that I'd succeed in this because I was fucking Isabella Maria Swan and men fell all over themselves for the chance to be with me, even vampires. Cullen had openly admitted that he couldn't stay away from her. The only time she openly tried to manipulate anyone to get what she wanted was Jacob Black and that pathetic boy had easily fallen for her half-hearted attempts. Now, she had no doubt that if she actually put effort into it, the white-haired vamp would be putty in her hands.

The vampires appeared to be waiting for me to do something, and after a minute my thoughts were collected enough to enact my plan. I walked seductively over to the man; it was odd how instinctive that really was. The girl hissed, his eyed widened and the woman smirked at me as she arched an eyebrow. At that moment, I wanted to knock that smirk off her face. We'd see how long she lasted after I was turned.

AnPOV

I arched my eyebrow and smirked as the human girl, Bella, walked seductively toward Ciaus. It had been easy for me to read her intent to manipulate my husband into changing her, as well as the desire to hurt me because her thoughts played out in her emotive eyes. I had seen other things there as well, the most important of which was a much darker need I knew only too well.

"Just what do you think you are doing, child," I mocked and awaited her reaction.

"I plan on showing your mate what a real woman can do for him, then he will change me so that I might rip the smile from your face," she boldly replied which caused me to smile wider and Jane to growl at the human's impertinence. Ciaus just sat there in shock.

This girl was as beautiful as she was majestic. She would be my daughter and greatest creation. It would be a difficult process but I knew I would succeed where that poor excuse of a vampire, Edward Cullen, failed. Bella Swan would be broken then bent to my will.

I turned to Jane and commanded, "Have your fun with her, Jane, dear, but no irreparable damage or scars."

The human turned her gaze to the diminutive vampire. Jane riled at the girl because everything about her, from her body language to her defiant expression, had said the vampire would get nothing from her. The look in Jane's eyes answered back that the Guard was just as determined to get what she wanted.

JPOV

Never in all my centuries with the Volturi had a vampire, let alone a human, withstood my power. They always writhed before me and screamed with the agony I caused with only a look. Bella Swan looked glorious in defiance and something inside of me shifted. If the heavenly creature refused to writhe in pain, then I would make her writhe in pleasure. This slip of a girl, this human, was the only one worthy of me, just as I was the only one worthy from her.

Mistress Athenadora had seen the shift in me and nodded her approval. Her soon-to-be daughter would be my mate. The human had sensed the shift as well, and she added a seductive smile to her defiant look.

With a growl, I pounced on the arrogant mortal and knocked her to the ground. My mouth smashed into hers while my hands had made short work of shredding her clothing. The only responses Bella gave me were the hungry way in which she kissed me back and the brief shudder of anticipation of what was to come. When she had not cried out in pleasure at my carnal assault, I had broken bones and she still refused to make a sound.

I watched the bruises form as I manhandled her flesh roughly. Bella's eyes never left mine nor lost their rebellious look. Her sex was soaked by the time my hand reached it. With a feral snarl, I rammed my fist inside her and destroyed her virginity in the process. The speed and strength I used as I worked my fist in and out of her was brutal, I had felt her pelvis snap from the inside. The ferocity of her orgasm would have torn my arm off had she been a vampire.

It mystified me that Bella never whimpered, moaned or screamed, not even during her climax. However, the look in her eyes had changed. When I had raised a questioning eyebrow, she simply nodded. In that silent communication was the promise that I would never be denied the sounds of her pleasure again because she knew that she was mine. Bella watched as I mewled while I licked her blood and cum from my hand.

The Master and Mistress flashed to her side and bit the pulse points on her throat, wrists and ankles. Then Athenadora moved to Bella's ear.

"I will break you, my daughter, and you shall give me your screams of pain," the Mistress purred.

"Never," Bella whispered back.

_***12 Days Later; Volterra, Italy***_

BPOV

I endured the three days of burning that accompanied changing from human to vampire and had never let out a single sound. My Makers were denied any acknowledgement of my torment. The nine days that had followed my rebirth had become increasingly harder to suffer through in silence. Mother had broken my bones and skin as she tortured me, yet she had always been careful to never leave any scars behind.

Torture alone, I could've dealt with that. Couple it with the increasing burn in my throat as she denied my thirst and it was next to impossible. This morning Mother had a human brought before me as she worked on my body. I had been close to my breaking point and she knew it. She had broken more bones but I held fast. Then Father sliced the human open and I was undone. The smell of the blood I was denied and the pain were too much. I screamed and sobbed while my body shook.

Mother soothed me with gently words as she rocked me in her loving embrace. She kissed me on the forehead and let me know everything would be fine while father removed the corpse that was no longer a fitting meal. When I was calmed down enough, she pulled me to my feet.

I smelled Father's return and the three humans he had brought with him. Their hearts pounded with the fear I also smelled. The unbearable fire in my throat blazed white hot which instinctively made me turn to the only means to quench it. Charlie, Renee had Phil let out horrified gasps when they recognized me.

My body was driven by the need to ease the burning thirst so Renee and Phil were drained quickly. I enjoyed the feel of my teeth cutting through their flesh and the rich taste of their blood, seasoned bitter from their fear. Somehow, I knew the blood would be better if it tasted sweeter. As Phil's dead body joined his wife's on the floor, sanity returned to me.

I locked my gaze on Charlie Swan and it was like something clicked in my mind. Power surged from me and the human moaned in pleasure. His knees buckled when I increased the ecstasy and his moans became louder. It wasn't long before his body jerked as he came. Before the last twitch was finished, I had guzzled down his endorphin sweetened blood. Nothing compared to that taste, it was addictive and I wanted more.

"Mommy, I'm still hungry," I pouted as my parents laughed.

"Of course you are, darling. You are a Newborn after all. But fist you need to get cleaned up and your father and I would like to know what you did to the last human, then we shall go to the feeding chamber as Heidi will return soon," Mother replied.

My parents led me through a secret door into their bedroom. Mother indicated a door at a door near their bed and told me to take a shower. I kissed her and Father on the cheek before I went for my shower. The hot water felt good on my cold skin and soon it was tainted red where it pooled at my feet. There was a crimson gown and a black cloak on the bed when I finished in the bathroom. I quickly put the clothes on.

Mother and I followed behind Father as he first showed me where my room was, then down to the feeding chamber while I explained about the power I felt. The two shared a glance. When we arrived at the feeding chamber, I was told to wait outside until Father announced me.

ArPOV

I sat in the feeding chamber along with my brother, Marcus, and the Guard. There was anticipation in the room that was not just from Heidi's immanent return with our meal, but the knowledge that we were to meet our newest member. Isabella had been the talk of the castle from the moment she was carried through the main lobby.

Sulpicia, my mate, joined us just before Ciaus and Athenadora came through the door. My younger brother and his wife practically glowed with pride. A hush settled over the room as they moved to the center of it.

"My brothers, sister and members of the Guard; my wife and I our proud to introduce to you our daughter, Princess Isabella Marie Volturi," Ciaus crowed with genuine delight.

The door opened and Isabella entered gracefully then she joined her parents in the center of the room. Volturi women were renowned throughout the vampire world as the most beautiful of our race and my niece was no exception. Several of the single males in the Guard gasped which made Jane growl in response. I had seen everything in her thoughts and knew the two girls were mates. Marcus had confirmed this with his gift.

The Newborn's deep mahogany hair fell to her lower back in natural waves and contrasted nicely with her pale skin. Her bright scarlet eyes danced about the room in wonder as she took in everything with her newly enhanced senses.

I ghosted down from my throne on the dais then over to the trio. From Jane, I knew that Isabella had been immune to her power as human so I had been curious to see if her immunity encompassed my gift as well.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Princess. I am Aro, your Uncle," I said as I brought her right hand to my lips then kissed it. I had been unable to read her thoughts when I touched her which was no surprise; my niece was obviously a mental shield.

"Thank you, Uncle, I'm very pleased to be here," she replied with a coy smile and for the briefest instant I felt a tingle.

Athenadora placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and the sensation ended. The smug expressions on her and my brother's faces told me there was more to Isabella than just being a shield. My curiosity needed to wait as Heidi was already in the lobby. I guided my niece to the dais and she looked at her parents, who nodded. The Newborn moved to Jane's side instead of taking her place on her newly installed throne. I smiled as the two joined hands.

Tension filled the room as Heidi brought the group of thirty-six tourists into the chamber. I gave them my usual welcome as the door was shut and barred behind them. When I finished, the feast began. The Guard fell on the ignorant beasts like ravenous wolves. Amid the screams of the dying, Isabella walked along the perimeter of the room as she looked at the humans with a critical eye. When her gaze met those of a young man heroically protecting a woman, she stopped.

Everyone watched as she smiled seductively at the youth. The human's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gasped in pleasure. The scent of his arousal almost overpowered that of the freshly spilt blood. As he neared to point of climax, Isabella tore into his neck and greedily lapped up the blood. Jane flashed to her side and happily licked the excess blood that coated her lips and chin. The two then shared a passionate kiss that might have led to more but the strangled whimper of the dead man's woman drew their attention.

The Princess looked at the cowering female and the human began to moan and writhe like a whore. Once more the scent of arousal filled the room, but Isabella never stopped. The woman begged her for mercy as the fifth orgasm tore through her body with enough force to snap her spine. My niece looked at me then tilted her head in offer. The woman thanked me with her last breath as my teeth rent her flesh and the sweetest blood I had ever tasted flowed down my throat.

Isabella was at her appointed place on the dais while Jane was back at Alec's side by the time I drained the corpse. As I returned to my throne, I asked "Bells" to tell us her story. Part of it I had already heard from a jealous Tanya Denali when she had informed us that Edward Cullen had taken a romantic interest in a human. However, I along with everyone else, were shocked at the extent of her relationship to young Edward and the Cullen family and what she endured as the result of it. The incident with the Nomads would not go unanswered. The Cullen's had taken care of James, but Victoria and Laurent were still at large.

After her tale, we worked on her powers and discovered that not only was she a mental shield, but the exact opposite of my beloved Witch Twins. Where Jane caused pain and her brother, Alec, could take away the senses of his victim, Bells caused pleasure and could enhance a victim's senses. _What a wonderful addition to my collection, and as a bonus she is mated to Jane. Pleasure and Pain, together the duo was unstoppable and they were mine,_ I thought.

SPOV

I watched my husband drain the human girl my niece had broken with her powers. It had been an impressive display. As I noticed his avaricious grin when Bells power practice was finished, it was difficult to keep my temper in check. The only reason I relaxed was the quick look Athenadora sent me. The silent message in my sister's eyes had been crystal clear; the plan had been set in motion.

BPOV

The past couple of weeks had been exhausting but tonight had pushed me past my limit. Uncle explained that it would still be a couple of days before body to adjust to its new state so I needed plenty of rest. The added strain of practicing my with my powers only increased that need.

I kissed my parents then returned to my room. While my mind may have craved rest, my body craved something else entirely. As if she'd read my mind, Jane sauntered into my room with a seductive smile of her own on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleasure and Pain**

_Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing with it._

Ch. 2: Toy or Pet?

BPOV

I slammed Jane through our dresser and into the bedroom wall. With a feat worthy of an Olympic gymnast, she somehow managed to wrap her legs around my neck and shoulders. Her dripping sex was right there for the taking. I bit down hard on her engorged bundle of nerves. The sting of my venom in addition to the ruthless tongue lashing I gave it as two of my fingers pounded into her molten core were almost too much for her. The malicious little minx withheld her sounds of pleasure from me, much like I had when we first met five years ago.

There was no way I'd be denied what was rightfully mine. I used my power to increase her sensitivity but she still wouldn't utter a sound. I kept increasing her sensitivity to the point just below where it would become painful. Mother had broken us, so our cries of pain were for her alone. That thought distracted me enough to kill the mood, but not before Jane had an intense, silent, orgasm.

My mate climbed off my shoulders and pulled me into a loving embrace. No words needed to be spoken because she knew what was writ upon my soul just as much as I knew what was writ upon hers. She broke our embrace to fetch our silk robes. Once they were tied shut, she took my hand and led me out of our bedroom and to my Mother's.

The Volturi Queen had been expecting us. She'd been worried because I hadn't had a session with her in several months and knew I'd have to be pushed further than ever before. The three of us entered her private torture chamber. My robe fell from my shoulders and my naked form knelt in the position of Submission before the one for whom my pain was a gift. For hours, my flesh was rent and bones were broken until I finally found release in my screams of pain.

Mother and Jane held me and cooed soothing words in my ear when the session was over. It would be two days before I was healed enough for anyone to see me. Only here was I ever allowed to not be in control. Only here was it safe to show pain and weakness; to simply be. I was led back to my bedroom and Jane was released from any further duties so she could comfort me as I was on the mend.

TPOV

Five years! It's been five frickin' years that Edward Cullen left that pathetic human and all I've done is comfort him, and how does he repay my loyalty, the heartless bastard falls in love with another human. Part of me had felt bad about going to the Volturi and telling them about Eddie's relationship with Bella Swan, but I'd gotten over it pretty quick when I became the only one whose shoulder he'd cry on. It was well past the time for the fool to learn he shouldn't have toyed with my emotions.

I'd paid little attention to my plane ride to Florence or the drive to Volterra. My entire being was focused on one thing and one thing only, revenge. It was just after sunset when I parked in the Visitor's Lot then stormed into the ultra modern lobby of Volterra Castle. A sandy haired, young Julie Andrews clone sat behind the receptionist's desk. Her sky blue eyes gave me an appraising stare as she finished typing something on the computer in front of her. The name tag she wore said "Ilsa." Obviously Gianna had become lunch at some point.

"May I help you," Ilsa asked, her English flavored with a German accent.

"I want to see Aro, I've some important information for him," I replied impatiently.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible as Aro has not seen anyone in five years. If you would care to make an appointment, the next available one is next Friday, someone would be more than happy to discuss your important information," the receptionist explained in a condescending tone.

"I'm not making any God damned appointment. I demand to see someone now, you over glorified Twinkie," I fumed back.

The elevator that led up from the sewer entrance dinged and the doors opened. Two beautiful vampire women glided out, their nearly black cloaks marked them as members of the Elite. As far as I knew, only Jane and her brother Alec were granted the right to wear that color of robe. I recognized both of them instantly, Heidi was the blonde on the left and the auburn haired vampire on the right was Gianna, the former receptionist.

The two newcomers had taken up positions to either side of the Reception Desk. Ilsa bowed respectfully to both vampires but explained the situation softly to Gianna. The two vampires shared a moment of unspoken communication then the former receptionist turned back to me.

"What information could you possibly have that you would risk your very existence by being insolent in the home of the Volturi," Gianna asked, her Italian accented voice was cold and laced with menace.

"Edward Cullen has violated the law again by getting romantically involved with another human," I hurriedly replied because I noticed both vampires tense as though they were about to attack.

My two would-be attackers paused then Gianna turned to the human.

"Go inform the Princess. Tell her everything that you have heard. This one must learn her place; we shall await the Princess' pleasure," she ordered the human.

There was a brief flicker of fear in Ilsa's eyes but it faded quickly. The receptionist bowed then left to attend to her task. Gianna and Heidi each grabbed one of my arms and forcibly dragged me through a set of doors opposite the ones that Ilsa had disappeared through. I had never been in this part of the castle before, without any pause that might've given me a chance to get my bearings.

We stopped before a door then my escorts tore the clothes from my body. They shoved my naked body through the door and ordered me to kneel and stay that way until ordered differently. The door closed and I was left in a small room where the walls were lined with full length mirrors. The borders around the mirrors depicted various scenes of torture and sex. The image the walls reflected back no matter which way I turned was of an exposed woman who was scared about what might happen to her; a victim.

Two of the mirrored panels in front of me swung open to reveal the round stone chamber of the feeding room. A heavy chain that ended in a set of manacles hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Three thrones sat on a dais at the far end of the chamber. Athenadora sat on the middle throne while Sulpicia sat in the one on her left. The right hand thrown was occupied by a vaguely feminine shape wearing a black robe with the cowl up so her face was shrouded.

"CRAWL FORWARD," the cowled woman commanded and I did.

My fear ratcheted up as I crawled slowly into the room on all fours. Panic threatened to overtake me at any moment so everything escaped my notice as I focused on the three women directly ahead of me. When I reached the center of the room, the cowled woman ordered me to stop. All of my focus was shifted to her so I hadn't heard somebody else order that I be restrained. Two male vampires manhandled me onto my feet then secured my wrists in the manacles.

The object of my focus rose from her throne then slinked off the dais and stopped two feet in front of me. The cloak slipped from her shoulders to reveal a vampire with long brown hair that fell to her lower back. Her alluring curves were wrapped in tight black patent-leather pants, knee-high blood red patent-leather stiletto boots and a blood red silk blouse. Her red eyes raked a predator's across my exposed flesh and she smirked, the entire effect was like that of a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse.

"Toy or Pet, Toy or Pet," she purred repeatedly as she directed my gaze around the room.

For the first time I actually looked around the chamber. I noticed that all the female members of the Guard wore the same outfit as the vampire before me with one addition; they wore collars with a D-ring in the center of them just above the hollow of their throats. The male members of the Guard, with the exception of Alec, wore studded leather harnesses, collars and leather shorts. Leashes were clipped to the D-rings on their collars. Some of the women in the room held one leash, others two. Alec wore leather pants, boots and a blood red Poet's shirt. He stood close to the dais with his sister, Jane.

There were three other vampires, a red haired woman and two men, in the room and the difference was startling. They were naked except for the collars they wore. The two men I knew at once, Vladimir and Stefan. The once proud Romanians looked broken, their eyes glazed over as they knelt in front of Heidi, each one desperately clinging to one of her legs as she held their leashes in her right hand. The red haired woman matched the description of Victoria that Laurent had given when he came to live with us in Denali. She too looked broken with glazed over eyes. Her leash was attached to the wall and it looked like she'd been rode hard and put away wet on a constant basis.

The women in front of me continued to chant, "Toy or Pet," in a sing song manner. My eyes focused back on her. She caressed my cheek as she chanted. Her touch made me moan in pleasure. Her fingers trailed along my naked skin and the pleasure amplified until my body clenched with my climax. I lost count of my orgasms as my sensitivity increased to the point that all other vampire had to do was blow on me to make me cum. All the while, the words Toy and Pet echoed in my mind with images accompanying them. Toy, the Romanians and Victoria; Pet, the male members of the Guard. My next orgasm exploded and I screamed, "PET!"

I wanted to be this woman's Pet; pampered, pleasured, loved and cared for.

BPOV

I smiled in satisfaction as Tanya screamed the word Pet. Not that I needed a Pet, but the fact that the bitch that ratted me out to the Volturi would spend eternity devoted to me seemed poetic to me. Whispers from around the room drew my attention and my mate stepped to my side.

"It took you less than five minutes to break her, that has to be a new record," Jane commented, her voice filled with pride; the same kind of pride that showed in my Mother's and Aunt's eyes when I looked back at them.

I motioned Alec to come over and dress Tanya. He put my pet in a leather bikini. When he finished fastening the collar, he handed me her leash then resumed his normal position.

"You've all heard that Edward Cullen has become involved with another human. My new Pet will tell us all she knows about this and the Cullen Family, for which she will be rewarded. Then I shall plan my revenge," I told everyone.

Tanya preened and gushed then couldn't get the information out fast enough. My smile widened as the plan for revenge took shape in my mind. The Cullen's will fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleasure and Pain**

_Disclaimer: Only SM owns Twilight and its characters._

**AN: I don't condone rape, in any way, shape or form. That is why I didn't get too graphic in my detailing. **

Ch. 3: Divide and Conquer Pt. 1 (Rosalie)

TPOV

After I'd given my Mistress all the information I had about the Cullen family, she gave my leash over to Gianna with orders that I was to be pampered and pleasured. The former receptionist-turned-elite led me from the feeding room into a wing of the castle she referred to as the "Kennel." This was where all of the Pets lived when they weren't with their Mistresses. My leash was unclipped from my collar and a petite, human, Pet took my hand. She had lightly tanned skin, auburn hair and deep blue eyes. The Volturi left me in her care.

I noticed there were several female Pets, both human and vampire, in what I assumed was the common area. Several of them were playing with Toys while others played with each other. My guide, Sophie she told me, had given me a bath and then made one of the vampire Toys give me a massage. Once I was fully relaxed, Sophie and a couple of the other girls played with me for several days, so that I knew how to please my Mistress when the time came.

Eventually, my Mistress sent for me. Along with her mate, my Mistress Jane, the three of us stayed in bed while I demonstrated all that I'd learned. They were very attentive Mistresses; they made sure I was sated, pampered and happy. Mistress Bella bought me a lot of very fashionable clothes and jewelry. On my last day in Volterra, before returning to my Coven, she replaced my collar with a platinum chain with a little lock that sat in the hollow of my throat.

I had seen more than a few vampires wearing similar ones over the past couple of years. Now I knew what they meant, each of those vamps had been a Pet to one of the Volturi. My necklace was the most expensive because of who my Mistress was. It was a sign of her love and trust. Only when I visited Volterra every few months, or my Mistress came to see me, was I required to wear my collar. They drove me to the airport so I wouldn't miss my flight. Just before I went through the Security check point, Mistress Bella stopped me.

"Edward with be your Toy after I'm finished with my revenge," she promised me then kissed me.

My mind was filled images of just how I'd use my new Toy, once he was mine. They made me smile as I boarded the plane. For the second time, going to the Volturi had proven to be one of the best decisions I'd ever made. I was already looking forward to coming back. Under the tender instructions of Sophie, the other Pets, and my Mistresses I had learned just how blissfully orgasmic playing with women can be. I wanted more of that. Right now I had to content myself with being a good Pet and keep an eye on my Coven. I settled back in my seat in First Class and enjoyed my flight.

BPOV

I'd just left Tanya at the Security check point and I wondered, at first, why I'd eve bothered; Pets were more trouble than they were worth, in my opinion. Then I remember how she added a little extra spice to my sex life with Jane. Not that it needed any more, sex was never boring with us. Adding Tanya to the mix allowed us to make love gently because the strawberry blonde couldn't handle pain. That was a nice build up to our more passionate romps.

Jane and I were about to get back into the car when my cell phone chirped with a new text message. Tanya had told us the Rosalie was in Paris for Fashion Week as a mini-vacation from her family. Alice wasn't with her because she and Jasper were on another honeymoon. I'd asked Aunt Sulpicia to dispatch Vanessa to France so she could gather information on the Queen Bitch of the Cullen family.

Nessie had been my Aunt's human Pet before she was turned and became a valued member of the Guard. Next month she was to be Elevated to Sulpicia's mate. As a Royal Mate, she was entitled to wear the obsidian cloak and was no longer required to wear her collar. Unlike Aro and Edward, Nessie was a true telepath; she could read every thought or memory a person had then project them into somebody else's mind as well as her own thoughts. The power was limited to the single floor of a building, but she could turn it on and off at will.

"Nessie found something useful in the bitch's mind. Rosalie will be grabbed tonight by a contingent of the Guard then brought to Volterra," I explained to my mate.

Jane smile at me as she drove. I thing she was just as thrilled as I was at the prospect of the coming revenge. I could smell her arousal as she thought about what I would do to Rosalie. Once the bitch was broken, my baby and I would go destroy our villa in Tuscany, again. My own arousal spiked as I imagined all the delicious ways that destruction could happen.

RPOV

Fashion Week in Paris was busier than normal and I was thankful for the amount of control I had in resisting human blood. Otherwise, all these humans pressed together would be maddening. I only wished Alice had come with me. My pixie sister had been acting strange ever since Dumbass had made us leave Bella. Personally I was glad we left her. The simpering little twit was nothing but a victim at the mercy of Fate.

I was going back to my hotel when I was jumped by a group of grey cloaked figures. I started to fight back when all of my senses, except touch, were shut off. I was thrown into the back of a van and beaten for hours. When the car stopped, I was dragged from the van then carried down a stairwell to someplace that smelled of damp stale air and old blood.

Captors ripped my clothing off me and chained my wrists above my head. I struggled against the chains but couldn't break them. When they were sure I couldn't escape, my senses were returned to me. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a dungeon. The room was filled with grey cloaked vampires. Alec Volturi smirked at me as he rolled a cart close to me. I couldn't see what was on the cart because a sheet covered it. My attention was pulled away from the cart and the sadistic Volturi by a melodious, wind-chime voice.

"Rosalie Hale, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in ages," the woman it belonged to said sweetly as though we were old friends.

I looked at he black cloaked woman at the end of the room. Grudgingly, I admitted that she was beautiful. It hadn't taken long to recognize her, despite the improvements that came from being changed into a vampire.

"Bella, you bitch, why am I here," I demanded indignantly and tried to free myself again.

Bella flashed in front of me then smiled when I jerked back involuntarily. With one hand she removed the sheet from the cart. I noticed there were several needles of various widths and sizes, some kind of electronic device and assorted metal rings. She had my full attention when she started to speak.

"In general, for revenge you silly girl. But at this moment, to scream," she told me in a honey tone.

One of her hands savagely pinched my right nipple and pulled on it. With her other hand she slowly skewered it with a needle I later learned was made from werewolf bone. As much as I tried to fight it, I screamed. I screamed a second time when the demon repeated the process with my left nipple. Before my last scream had died, three of those malicious needled lanced through my clit and a fourth went through my tongue. With vampire speed, Bella replaced the needles in my nipples and clit with metal rings, and then the one in my tongue with a barbell.

Minutes later, my rapid healing caused my flesh to fuse around the bits of metal. I thought my tormentor was done but she put clips that were connected to the device on the cart to the piercing on my clit and nipples then pushed a button. Electricity coursed through my body and forced me to scream louder than I ever had before.

For three days she broke every bone in my body and bit my flesh, leaving scars from her venom, but I never stopped resisting no matter how much I screamed. I wouldn't be broken by this sick bitch. Then I was repeated gang raped as she whipped me and told me that I was nothing but a pretty face who was only useful as a fuck. At first my rapists all looked like Royce, but then they became Carlisle, then Edward.

The torture had gone on for a month and I was nearing my breaking point. I was never allowed to rest so my body was perpetually sore and my throat burned from my denied thirst. I straddled Edward, his cock working my pussy while Carlisle forced his wood down my throat and Jasper's manhood rammed my ass. Somebody walked over to Carlisle but his hand on the back of my head prevented me from seeing who it was.

"I told you boys the only thing she was good for was a fuck," Emmett's booming voice laughed as he slapped our father on the back, which drove him further into me.

The three of the came at once then pulled out of me. I felt empty and worthless. I was left alone and I tried to fight against the idea Bella was right. The problem was that I only ever felt pain when I wasn't being used. I smelled something mouthwatering and my hunger got the better of me. When I bloodlust faded, my thirst was quenched and the bodies of four dead children lay at my feet. Something inside of me broke, I collapse into a heap on the floor and waited for someone to sate their lust with me.

BPOV

I watched as the captive's eyes glaze over and whatever was left of Rosalie Lillian Hale die; all that was left was a Toy. I nodded to Devon, our resident illusionist, and the bodies of the four children were replaced by those of the four pedophiles I'd specifically chosen for this moment. Tomorrow, I would send the Toy back to the Cullen's with Alec and Jane for the next part of my revenge. Time at the villa with my mate needed to wait just a little while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleasure and Pain**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this particular story. Twilight is owned by SM._

Ch. 4: Divide and Conquer Pt. 2 (Carlisle, Emmett and Esme)

JPOV (Jane)

My brother and I were on one of the Volturi private jets winging our way to Seattle. We were to take the new Toy back to her father then watch the show from a safe hiding place. The flight was long and boring so said Toy had her face buried in my sex while Alec pounded into her. She was not as good with her tongue as my Bella, but then again nobody was. By the time we landed, I hadn't had a decent orgasm while my twin had gotten his rocks off several times. Toy would most definitely be punished when we got back home. I threw Toy into the onboard shower and ordered her to clean herself. Our scent needed to be off of her when she got home.

The three of us ran all the way back to the Cullen house. Carlisle and Esme had been cleaning out what had been left behind at their Forks house. After a brief search, we discovered that the Doctor was currently alone. It was time to put stage one of the plan into action. The former Rosalie Hale, clad only in a trench coat since we had left the plane went through the front door and into the family room. Alec and I found a spot where we could see everything through the glass wall from cover.

CPOV

I had heard the front door then caught my daughter, Rosalie's scent coming from downstairs. She'd been missing for a month, Emmett had flown to France to try and find her just yesterday. I flashed down the stairs to scold the selfish girl and make sure she was alright. The sight that greeted me brought back long forgotten desires.

Rosalie stood in the middle of the family room completely naked. Scars covered every inch of her body except her face. Her arousal was so thick in the air it dazed me. She flashed in front of me and had worked my manhood with her mouth like a well trained whore. She moaned in ecstasy when my nails ripped into the flesh of her back. With a savage scream my hot seed erupted down my little girl's throat and she swallowed it all.

I had been angered me when this little bitch spoiled my plan to give her to Edward. Then she spent decades teasing me with her noises as she and Emmett copulated like rabbits. Today, Daddy was going to teach her a thing or two. I faced her away from me on all fours then sheathed myself her amazingly tight pussy. One of my hands was tangled in her hair. I jerked her head back while my other squeezed her throat as I pounded into her at a brutal pace.

Aro had been right all along, it was good to be the King. All those centuries I fought to maintain tight control of the monster inside of me was forgotten. It felt good to finally give in to my desires. My climax was more forceful this time and when I was spent, I tossed my little girl aside because her docile mother had just come home. The woman trembled as she saw the lustful fire in my eyes. Esme needed to learn what it meant to sate the needs of a King.

EsPOV

I had just walked in the door from dropping of some boxes of clothes at the Good Will and was shocked at the horrific scene in front of me. My husband, the gentle loving man that had been my mate for the better part of a Century, was choking our eldest daughter while he forcefully thrust into her from behind. The image was made more unbelievable by the lust in his eyes and the evil smile on his lips. He roared fiercely with the strength of his orgasm then tossed her aside as if she were nothing to face me.

I spared Rosalie the briefest of glances and noticed the scars from all the bite marks that covered her body. My heart rebelled against the truth my mind understood all too well. The bastard had taken pleasure in hurting his little plaything. Now I understood all those supposed "Late Shifts" at the hospital were about, as well as our daughter's "Disappearance." Obviously, our family meant nothing to either of them, let alone Emmett or me.

My human husband had lured me in by being sweet and gentle until we were married, then his true colors showed through. The man that had promised to love and cherish me ended up beating and raping me on a regular basis. Not that it would've been considered rape in those days, I was his wife after all. Carlisle had been different, or so I thought. At long last, he showed me just what kind of a monster he truly was. I suppose I should've guessed the truth. He often told me of his time with the Volturi and their various appetites. He may have resisted their attempts to change his diet but you don't live with a group of people for four decades and call them your closest friends without sharing a predilection or two with them.

I felt my stomach churn when Rose crawled to Carlisle and mewl in ecstasy as she licked her juices from his shaft. When she was finished, he stepped around her, his intent to do what he'd done to our daughter was clear in his eyes. I was not going to allow myself to be a victim again.

"NO," I screamed as he tried to grab me.

The room was filled with the sharp sound of splintering wood as pieces of the front door flew into the family room. I hardly registered the two cloaked figures that flashed in before Carlisle was on the ground, motionless. The boy and girl looked like they had been fifteen when they were changed. Their identical facial features marked them as twins. From the descriptions Carlisle had given over the years of the Volturi, these had to be Jane and Alec.

Relief washed over me and I fell to my knees sobbing. Little Jane flashed to my side; she comforted me until I had gotten the sobs under control.

"What has happened here, Dear One," she cooed and her eyes held nothing but concern in them.

I told her I came home to find Carlisle furiously screwing Rosalie. Then I explained about the late shifts at the hospital and Rose vanishing; when in fact neither had been true. The monster had been having a twisted affair with the other vampire. I speculated that it had probably been going on for a while. Jane nodded sympathetically then explained there had been reports of missing nurses and she and her brother were sent to investigate. Apparently they found Carlisle's scent all over one of the missing girls' apartments and they feared for my safety so they tracked us down.

"Why were you concerned for my safety," I asked puzzled.

"Because my mate, Bella, still loves you and considers you her second Mother," the petite vampire replied.

I was thrilled that my human daughter was still alive and had not hated me for leaving her. She went on to tell me how Bella had been found in the forest after Edward left her there by her, Ciaus and Athenadora. They had been impressed with the determination the fragile human had shown in the face of heartache, so Athenadora offered to change her. Bella realized that Forks held nothing for her because the only true family she'd ever known had been taken from her so she agreed. Now, my baby girl was a strong woman; a Princess and the leader of the Volturi Guard.

After forty minutes of discussion, all I wanted was to leave this place and the bad memories behind me. The Cullen family that I had known was a carefully constructed lie, Carlisle had proven himself to be a worse monster than I could ever have imagined. There were only two things I was certain about anymore; first, I was through with men and second, I just wanted to spend time Bella.

For his crimes, I watched with grim satisfaction as Jane and Alec tore my former mate to pieces then fed him to the flames. When the last bit was in the fire, the two Volturi led me and an obviously broken Rosalie back to their private jet in Seattle. When the plane had reached cruising altitude, I allowed myself to wonder what my new life in Volterra would be like.

EmPOV

I'd been looking for Rose everywhere in Paris but hadn't found her yet. From what I learned from the desk clerk at the hotel, she'd never come back from the last fashion show she'd gone to. The sun was out so I was stuck in the hotel room until nightfall. If I were really honest with myself, I was only looking for the missing vampire out of a sense of obligation. Even before we were forced to leave Forks, I'd grown tired of Rose's superbitch attitude. Truthfully, I'd planned on getting a divorce when she came back from Fashion Week.

I heard the magnetic lock on the room door click as somebody used a key card to open it. Instead of my future ex, a different vampire walked through the door. She smiled at me as I stared at her.

"Long time no see, Emmie-Bear," she commented playfully.

"BELLA," I cried happily then crushed her in a bear hug which made her giggle.

"What are you doing here," I asked when I let her go then took a step back to get a good look at her.

"To make you an offer," she responded cryptically.

Bella went on to tell me about how she was changed and what had taken place in Volterra over the past five years. Then she went into detail about her planned revenge against my family. Well, after Forks, I only considered some of them family. When I asked her if she planned to kill me the brunette vampire just laughed. She explained that she wanted me to join the Volturi, but if I didn't want to then I'd be left in peace. I told her that I needed to give the idea some serious thought and she nodded. Bella kissed me on the cheek and told me that I knew where to find her once I had an answer, then left.

BPOV

I received a text from Jane shortly after I left Emmett. Everything had gone according to plan so she and Alec were bringing Esme back with them. Just like with Emmett, I had no desire to hurt Esme. In fact, I wanted to give her a gift to show her how much it meant to me that she'd so easily accepted me as a daughter when I was just a fragile human. There was a Guard named Jonathan that had to ability to change a vampire completely, or partially, into a human. For a female vampire, that meant she could get pregnant. A baby would be a perfect gift for the motherly vampire.

I was already on my way back to Italy when Gianna called. She informed me that there were some unexpected guests set to arrive in Volterra in the next few days. I smiled as I realized my revenge would soon be over. I told her to contact my pet and tell her to expect me in Alaska at the end of next week. I would give Tanya specifics later.

**AN: I was going to kill off Emmett but changed my mind at the last minute. I think it works better this way. Thankfully, there will be no more Cullen deaths for the remainder of the story. Next chapter, Alice, Jasper and Edward…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pleasure and Pain**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters._

Ch. 5: The Trojan Lamb

EPOV

After a three-hour delay, the overcrowded airliner had taken off from the Rio's International Airport. I had lived every second of the past five years in agony because of a stupid choice. Leaving Bella was the worst mistake I ever made. At first, I justified my decision by telling my family that it was for her own good. Our world had not been meant for her and she needed to live a full, happy, human life without the constant threat we brought to her as the soulless monsters we were.

I had not been able to lie to myself for long, though. The last words she shouted at me as a fled through the forest behind her home echoed constantly in my mind. Bella had called me a coward but I convinced myself that she was wrong. After all, when I had been human all I wanted was to be a soldier and fight in the Great War; that was not something a coward would willingly do. It was not long after I had left my family that I was forced to face the truth. I was a coward, I had been so terrified of the love and happiness Bella had brought that I threw it away and ran.

I was not alone in my misery; the choice to leave Bella behind had all but destroyed my family. After I left my Angel in the woods, I had joined my family in Denali. It had only taken two days before there grief, on top of my own, had caused me the leave. Eventually, I found my way to Rio and stayed until today.

Unexpectedly, my cell phone began to ring incessantly. Four hours of non-stop ringing later, I answered it.

"Edward! Edward! Oh, thank God, Edward, Jazz and I will be landing in Rio in another hour then the three of us will have ten minutes to make our flight to Italy. The Volturi have Bella and Aro is going to force her to Change or die," Alice cried in a desperate whisper so that nobody could overhear.

I rushed to the airport only stopping long enough to steal a pair of sunglasses because I had not fed in the past three months. Because everything on the part of those Italian fiends had been last minute, Alice had only been able to secure two first class tickets. That meant I was stuck in Coach thirsty while surrounded be my natural prey as I was bombarded by they vile thoughts. I tried not to breath as I thought about how long this flight would actually be.

_Do not be afraid, my Bella, I am coming for you,_ I thought. I fought to maintain control as images of my Angel, frightened and alone in a room full of hostile vampires. Each nightmarish scenario that played out in my mind was worse than the previous one. For the first time since becoming a creature of darkness, I prayed. I prayed that God would keep my love safe and get us there in time.

APOV

As I sat curled up next to Jazz, I was barely able to contain my happiness but his power helped calm me some. Edward was an emotional wreck, starved, and surrounded by sweet blood as his mind raced through all the things that could happen to his "love." As a brother, Edward had always been a disappointment but as a vampire, he was just too pathetic. So far, Bella's plan had worked like a charm. My baby sister was an evil genius, but then again that pretty much ran in the family.

A vision came to me of what her next move against the fool was going to be. I giggled as I explained it to my mate. He quietly chuckled with me then kissed my forehead. The flight attendant came by to see if we needed anything, we declined but he suicidal bitch decided to ask Jasper if he wanted to join the Mile High Club. The only thing that stopped me from draining the slut was the fact that Edward, even in his current state, would've noticed. Jasper politely declined, like a good boy.

"Is now the right time," he whispered in a hopeful reminder of a promise I made long ago to explain things when the time was right.

I did a quick scan of the future to insure that Eddie was too distracted to pay attention, and then nodded. My former Pet turned mate had a great love of history and from his body language, I knew he was excited to learn even a few new facts. I inhaled deeply then began.

"Eden was a paradise, just not how the Bible described it. It was the first true empire ruled by Adam and Lilith, the first vampires. Eventually, Adam came to despise having a mate that was his equal in every way so he cast her out of Eden in favor of the human woman Eve. Devastated by the betrayal of her mate, the former Queen roamed the Earth for a time. Years later, she found her solace in the form of three human sisters. Fearing for their mortality, she Changed them and they became the first of her new children.

"The original names of those first daughters have been lost in antiquity, but for millennia they've been known as Athenadora, Sulpicia and Didyme. Together with their mother, they raised and trained a mighty army of vampires. On Lilith's command, they destroyed Eden and the only survivors were Adam's sons, Cane and Abel. Their story in the Bible is mostly true; Cane killed his brother in a fit of jealousy. The Tower of Babel was the attempt of one of Abel's decedents to recapture the glory of Eden.

"The only human memory I have is of Athenadora finding me just as the humans of my villager were about to stone me, she made me her daughter. I was still a Newborn when she, my Aunts and Grandmother led the army and destroyed Babel. In the chaos that followed, Lilith was killed but not before, she named her three eldest as the Goddesses of Night and rightful rulers of our kind.

"More time passed as we four grieved our loss and the remaining vampires spread to the four corners of the world. I was traveling to learn as much as I could about our wayward kin when the sisters found their mates in Ciaus, Aro and Marcus. When the Romanian threat was neutralized, Aro's and Ciaus' hearts proved as treacherous as Adam's had. They slaughtered Didyme and forced their mates to cede sole power of our world to them, thus the Volturi were born.

"Mother and Aunt Sulpicia, in their grief agreed but said they needed a month to mourn the loss of their sister in private. The two of them visited me at my new home in Spain and together we planned our revenge. They understood that it would take centuries before it happened because I had a vision of a human girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes that would become my sister and our Mother's perfect weapon of vengeance.

"Eventually, I went to the New World with Ponce de Leon to wait for Bella. I'd been using the name Maria Alicia de Costa, which I just shortened to Maria. I had a lot of fun with the Conquistadors, and then there were some boring centuries until I met you in Texas. You remember all the fun we had with in the Southern Wars after I changed you. You know the rest, well up until five years ago.

"I called Mother a few days before Bella's 18th birthday, so she would be in place for the aftermath of your "attack" on the girl. By the way, you've done an excellent job pretending to be the weakest link these past few decades. Anyway, Mother was in the forest with Ciaus and Jane when Eddie dumped Bella. She was Changed by Mother and then broken. In turn, she spent the bulk of the past five years breaking the Guard, assassinating Chelsea then watching as our Mother and Aunt tore the three Kings to pieces.

"At some point, as the third most ancient immortal, I'll ascend the empty throne and become the third Goddess of Night," I explained in hushed tones.

Jasper looked awed as he absorbed everything I told him. He pulled me closer to him, tilted my head up then kissed me sweetly. I wanted the plane ride to get over with because I missed my family and desperately needed to spend some time with them when the business with Edward was finished.

EPOV

They plane landed in Florence but before we could do anything about it, we were surrounded by grey-cloaked Guards. They led us out to a waiting limo and shoved us in. Once we reached the walled city of Volterra, the limo stopped in front of the Castle. We were blindfolded then dragged inside.

When the blindfold was removed, I was in a candlelit room. Jane and Athenadora were in the middle of room where a human girl hung naked from chains. The poor thing cowered before them, her heartbeat erratic. It was only her will stripping scent that told me it was my Bella. It tried to run to her side but I was paralyzed.

For hours, I was forced to listen as my selfless Angel screamed and begged for mercy as the Volturi Queen broke her bones and cut her flesh. Then moan and writhe like a common whore as the little demon, Jane, violated her with her tongue, fingers and assorted objects. I cried in anguish when they turned her around to see me, the poor thing pleaded with me to help her as Jane continued her assault. Bella smirked maliciously when the sound of my wail died. She was released from the chains and handed a flowing black robe.

"Jonathan, please," Athenadora directed as the room filled with vampires

The monster in question touched Bella then stepped back. Within minutes, her heart stopped beating, her eyes became a deep crimson and her body paled and turned marble hard. She was a vampire. A familiar silver-bell laugh distracted me. I turned and saw crimson eyed Alice watching me. In her mind, I witnessed the visions of what had happened to Bella over the past five years. How she became a vampire, the torture she endured from Athenadora. The joy with which my love tortured and broke others.

Then I was overwhelmed with the thoughts of all the Guards present as the remembered similar things about Bella. Then there were the images of what she had done to poor Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

_She is what you made her, Edward,_ Alice thought to me.

I wanted to shout at her and call her a liar but I knew she was right. Because of one stupid choice, everything I had ever loved was destroyed. I was the soulless monster whose idiocy turned a selfless loving girl into a cold spiteful fiend. I felt my mind begin to collapse in on itself and I had a brief flash of a memory; Bella and I laying together in our meadow. Then everything faded out.

BPOV

I was glad to be back in my immortal form but overjoyed as everyone in the room watched Edward's eyes become dead. Most Toys retained at least a small portion of their identity; they remembered their names if they heard them. Edward was completely broken; there was no sense of self left in him.

Alice and Jasper joined Jane and me when we flew to Alaska to deliver Tanya her Toy. We arrived while the rest of her coven was out hunting. My Kitten was so happy that she played with it right there while we watched. She had been embarrassed when she was partially sated. I kissed her and petted her slick fold to show her that it was fine. We left a few minutes later, once the Toy had been put in its special box.

I had planned to drop my sister and her mate off back at Volterra but she insisted that we needed to spend some time together. The plane ride and subsequent stay at our Villa were very fun indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pleasure and Pain**

_Disclaimer: Don't hate me because I don't own Twilight._

Ch. 6: Can We Keep Her?

BPOV

It was our Seventh Anniversary, and I wanted to take Jane back to where everything started. Esme had given us the keys to the old Cullen place but warned us not to hunt around the area because of some shapeshifting morons from La Push. My Mom, which became official when she became Athenadora's mate, had taken to her new life in Volterra quite well. With the help of Jonathan, who'd been a genetic engineer before his Change, she was currently pregnant with twins. Mother was just a thrilled. Alice was already in the middle of planning the baby shower.

Jane and I had gotten thirsty and headed to Port Angeles. We were walking arm in arm looking for some good take out when we noticed a group of men following a frightened girl. My mate looked at me then raised an eyebrow in question. The nod I gave in response had us both grinning with anticipation. The would be rapists would make and excellent entrée while the pretty thing would be a tasty dessert.

We casually fell into step behind the group as they turned into an ally. Just as we were about to start in on our meal, a largish brown wolf plowed into Jane. The petite vampire squeezed the animal's throat shut until it passed out. The humans scattered and our meal was forgotten as we watch the wolf slowly transform into a beautiful russet-skinned girl with jet black hair.

"A Puppy! Can we keep her," Jane asked with childlike excitement.

"No, we already have a nice Kitten. Besides I already got you your own Greek Island and jet for our anniversary," I reminded her gently.

My love wasn't going to be deterred by my refusal. I watched as the determination galvanized in her eyes.

"Please, pleas, please, please, I always wanted a Puppy and think of all the fun we could have. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase," she begged while she gave me the sad eyes and pouty lip.

I was on the fence and fighting hard against giving in to my wife's demands. Then my cell rang. The ringtone told me it was Alice and I reluctantly answered the call.

"I've already set up some space in you apartments for your new Pet. I can't wait to play your new Puppy," my sister said knowing that Jane heard every word.

I ended the call while Jane giggled with glee. We took the unconscious girl back to the house and woke her up. It had taken Jane fifteen minutes to break the young woman with pain. The Puppy's name was Leah and she proved to be quite the eager pet, just like my Kitten.

After we finished explained about how her new life would be in Volterra, she told us about the Pack down at La Push. When we heard about how Sam left her for her cousin, we offered to help her get revenge. Leah led us to Emily's house. There was a brief scuffle, but thanks mine and Jane's gifts, they never had a chance. The two of us drained their bodies then the Puppy ate them. Puppy loved the taste of human flesh. It was only a matter of time before the Pack showed up, so we cut our trip short and headed back to Italy. On the flight, I called my Kitten and told her that she could live with us. Being the pampered Pet that she was, she naturally accepted.

********

I was on the couch trying not to laugh as I read the first book in Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty trilogy. Kitten was curled next to me and one of my hands softly pets her folds. Jane was in the en suite giving Puppy a bath and making sure she was nice and smooth; the poor dear had gotten sick after eating a bad German last night but was feeling more herself today. The air was charged with expectation because Alice and Jasper were coming over to play. I closed the book and kept changing my mind about who would play with whom first.

My sister and her mate arrived a few seconds later and her expression was not amused. She was miffed about my indecision, which made her head hurt. Jane and Puppy joined us then I let the tension build as I engaged my siblings in small talk. Alice pointed at the Pets and admonished me for stalling. A wicked grin broke across my face as Emmett walked through the door in a collar and leather shorts.

The teddy bear had made a spur of the moment decision and came to Volterra to be with us. He told me that as long as there was an occasional fight and he got laid on a regular basis then he wanted to be my Pet. The look on Alice's face was priceless; I finally managed to surprise her.

Leah had passed out into a blissful sleep. Emmett was giving Alice a marathon pounding while Jasper put Tanya through her paces. Jane was curled up in my lap, her head on my shoulder as we watched them. Neither one of us had fed, so we had taken a break to have some Chinese delivered. My mate straightened a little so she could look at me.

"Bella, can we go and see Jonathan tomorrow? We've done so well with our Pets that I'm ready to raise a little monster of our own," she said in a small voice and I could tell she feared my rejection.

"For you my love, anything," I whispered before I led her back to the others for more playtime. The thought of teaching our child how to break someone then bend them to their will added some spice to the rest of the evening's fun.

**THE END.**

**AN: Well this experiment is done and another story put to bed. I may do some variants on the whole Dark Bella concept in the future but I still have a few stories to finish and plenty of ideas brewing in my head. I'm going to try to have new chapters for Cullen's Hound and Tidings of Comfort and Joy posted by the end of the weekend. If I'm really lucky I might get another chapter of You're on the Air out as well. Thanks for reading. J.**


End file.
